


The Addams Family on Vacation

by donutsweeper



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: The Addams family's vacation does not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/gifts).



"What's the matter, Querida? Why do you look so sad?" 

"It's horrible, Gomez, horrible! Those screams we heard?"

"The ones that seemed to go on forever?"

"I discovered why people were yelling."

"And? Don't keep me in suspense! Was it brutal?"

"No."

"Violent?"

"No."

"Terrible?"

"No. Well, yes, but only because I discovered what caused them."

"Whatever do you mean, sugarplum?"

"They were cries of—"

"Yes?"

"Joy!"

"NO!"

"This is a truly terrible place, Gomez, I want to go home."

"Wednesday? Pugsley? Find your Uncle Fester and Grandmama, we're leaving. Happiest place on earth? Blatant false advertising! We should sue." 


End file.
